Amour d'enfant
by Ysa
Summary: yaoi GojyoKoryu. pour ceux qui savent pas koryu c'est sanzo qd il était petit. Enfance de Gojyo, Sanzo, Doku et Kogaiji


Amour d'enfant

Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)

Adresse : Saiyuki

Genre :yaoi, OCC

Couple : Gojyo X Sanzo(koryu)

Disclaimer : raaaahhh j'veux Gojyo pour mon anniversaire, déduisez en qu'ils sont pô à moi

¤¤¤¤¤¤ : déplacement temporel

- Dis, tu viens jouer ?

Koryu regarda le gamin aux longs cheveux roux qui venait de lui poser la question, puis décida de l'ignorer superbement en reprenant son balayage.

- Tu veux pas jouer ?

En l'absence de réponse le môme escalada le petit muret et sauta dans l'enceinte du temple, puis se mit à courir vers le novice.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ah et pourquoi tu veux pas jouer ?

- Parce que je travaille !

Le rouquin examina avec attention se que faisait le blond et se mit à balayer également, se qui intrigua le jeune moine .

- J'peux savoir se que tu fais ?

- Eh bin je t'aide comme ça tu pourras venir jouer avec moi.

- Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, figure toi, en plus je veux pas que tu m'aides !

- Je t'aide quand même !

Le rouquin avait l'air très déterminé à l'aider contre son gré, il transportait les feuilles mortes avec application sans en oublier une seule.

- Koryu.. ? Tu as fini, c'est bien ……oh mais tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider ?

L'audacieux gamin perdit un peu de sa vaillance devant l'adulte qui approchait, c'était un grand moine , qui avait l'air gentil, d'accord, qui parlait d'une voix douce, d'accord, mais c'était toujours un moine.

- Non, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé et d'ailleurs il va partir !

Le gosse aux cheveux rouges regarda un peu étonné le novice puis tristement se dirigea vers le mur.

- Attends , comment t'appelles tu ?

- J'm'appelle Gojyo m'sieur !

- C'est très joli comme prénom, tu veux bien rester un peu avec nous , Gojyo ?

- Oui, j'veux bien .

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui soupira et lui tourna le dos.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas !

Le haut moine lui fit un clin d'œil et lui proposa de partager leur repas.

- Si bien sur tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter !

- Ah ça m'sieur, ils s'inquiéteront pas !

- Alors tu peux venir manger, je te préviens tout de suite, le menu :c'est légumes, légumes et légumes .

Après ce dîner, Gojyo était revenu très souvent, pour aider Koryu contre son gré, balayer les feuilles et autres futilités, ce qui n'était pas du goût des moines qui l'accusaient de «pervertir » Koryu qui l'était déjà suffisamment selon eux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Plus loin dans les champs de blé qui entouraient le monastère

Deux enfants étaient étendus à même le sol, l'un sur le dos et l'autre sur le ventre du premier, celui qui était en dessous tenait bien serré contre lui le blondinet qui riait aux éclats, si le maître Komyo Sanzo passait par là il aurait eu bien du mal à reconnaître l'enfant taciturne qu'il avait élevé. Les deux gamins se donnaient par moments de petits baisers innocents et essayaient de faire comme les grands en roulant l'un sur l'autre, le blondinet ayant toujours le dessus.

- Quand on sera grands, on vivra ensemble, d'accord ?

- D'accord, et on se mariera et même que ce sera toi la femme !

- Ah nan, alors, ce sera toi !

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi !

- Parce que c'est moi qui suis toujours au dessus !

- Justement c'est le rôle de la femme d'être au dessus !

Le novice rougit puis posa un baiser sur les lèvres carmines de son vis-à-vis, ce qui eut pour effet de lui clouer le bec.

- Et qui c'est qu'a le dessus maintenant ?

- Moi ! », répondit le rouquin en l'embrassant derechef.

Les deux gamins roulèrent de plus belle et finirent leur rouler-bouler juste devant Komyo Sanzo.

- Eh bien la jeunesse !

Les enfants sursautèrent devant l'apostrophe et Koryu se releva précipitamment.

- Mai…..maître ?Vous étiez là ?

- Et oui ! Gojyo je te demanderais de ne pas embrasser Koryu en public sinon je crains que tu ne puisses retenter l'expérience.

- Ah, euh vous…vous m'avez vu l'embrasser ?

- J'ai des yeux et je m'en sers ! Quant à vos projets de mariage……

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour faire paniquer les garçons puis acheva :

- ….Vous me ferez le plaisir d'attendre votre majorité et……de me laissez le célébrer !

Les gosses se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif, il était tombé sur la tête le pôve moine. Ce dernier éclata de rire devant les gueules impayables des deux jeunes gens . Tout ce beau monde reparti pour le monastère avec joie.

- Allez, viens ….

- NAN, moi les cérémonies de bonze ça me dit rien !

- Alors tu veux pas venir ? Espèce de dégonflé !

Le haut moine sourit en fumant sa pipe, comme Koryu avait changé depuis que Gojyo était là. Avant il ne s'énervait pas, se contentant d'être indifférent au monde qui l'entourait. Et là il était en train de crier sur le rouquin pour le décider à l'accompagner à la cérémonie du Ha-Ame (cherchez pas , pure invention de ma part ), il avait tout essayé, il lui avait demandé gentiment, violemment, à présent il l'insultait. Ah, le haut moine était impatient de voir la suite de la conversation. Gojyo semblait décidé à ne pas y aller, et Koryu à ne pas y aller seul.

Le rouquin était nonchalamment assit sur le petit muret qui entourait le monastère et contre un arbre qui avait poussé presque dans le mur, tandis que le jeune moine était debout devant la petite barrière de pierre.

- Je t'ai dit non !

- Donc tu vas me laisser tomber ?

- Faut croire !

- T'es qu'un lâche !

- Pas du tout je ne supporte pas les vieux moines, c'est tout !!!

Koryu fit la moue, comment convaincre cet abruti à venir, pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette réception de vieux schnocks. Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête tout d'un coup (clic), oui, il pouvait essayer, d'accord il mettait sa fierté au placard, d'accord il ne valait pas mieux qu'une femme, mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer, enfin si, ça lui coûtait sa dignité, mais c'était pas grave .

- Gojyo, tu vas pas me laisser tout seul avec ces vieux moines, qui sait ce qu'ils tenteront pendant cette cérémonie….

Le rouquin ouvrit des grands yeux, sans pour autant décroiser ses bras derrière sa tête, il n'avait pas envisager le fait que la chasteté de Koryu était en danger.

- Tu vas laisser ta future femme toute seule avec une trentaines de moines, qui sont des hommes avant tout ?

Le haut moine Komyo Sanzo, éclata de rire doucement, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son protégé utilise ce genre de procédé, c'était très intelligent de sa part, vu comme Gojyo était jaloux, il ne l'était pas tant que ça mais quand même.

- Je croyais que tu voulais pas être la femme…..

Bougonna Gojyo, il n'avait vraiment pas songé à ça, à présent il ne savait plus quoi choisir. D'un coté, il échappait à une réception de bonzes tous fripés mais d'un autre coté qui sait ce que ces tas fripés pourraient tenter à l'encontre du blondinet.

Le voyant hésiter Koryu décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et défit doucement les cordons qui retenaient son yakuta, laissant ainsi voir sa peau blanche laiteuse au niveau de la poitrine .

- Eh puis tu sais on sera dans le fond, personne ne fera attention à nous….mais si tu viens pas….ils en profiteraient peut-être…

Le rouquin sauta du muret en grommelant qu'il se faisait avoir et embrassa Koryu avant de murmurer :

- C'est bon, je viendrais !

- Merci…..

Commença le blond et essayant de se rhabiller, mais le demi-yokai n'était pas de cet avis.

- Mais….alors ce sera toi la femme ! Et puis, on va se faire un gros câlin, tout de suite !

- Ah mais mais non !!

Gojyo ne l'écoutait pas et le saisissant par la taille courut vers les champs épars autour de l'enceinte du monastère. Le Sanzo regarda d'un air dubitatif l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait, entendant les protestations de Koryu assez distinctement, il murmura :

- Il ne faut pas jouer à ce jeu-là, mon petit Koryu, c'est un jeu dangereux.

Puis il rit, non il n'irait pas le sauver, ce petit bout de moine était assez grand pour décider ce qu'il voulait et puis le haut moine n'était pas sûr que sa présence soit tellement souhaité par le novice( rires bêtes ).

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques jours plus tard chez Gojyo ( ou plutôt la famille Sha )

- Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu Gojyo ? Il a disparu depuis ce matin .

Devant le regard réjoui de sa mère, Jien comprit la réponse. Ça l'embêtait que son petit frère est disparu, d'ailleurs depuis un petit moment il partait tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard dans la nuit. Le yokai se dirigea vers la forêt, dernière barrière entre le village et le monastère, pourvu que son petit frère ne s'était pas aventuré chez les bonzes, il en était capable. Alors qu'il arrivait dans une clairière qu'il connaissait bien, il stoppa net. Il avait retrouvé son frère, mais dans quel état ! Il était allongé sur ce qui semblait être un enfant, il n'arrivait pas distinguer si c'était un garçon ou une fille, donc non seulement il était allongé sur le gamin, mais en plus il lui faisait des bisous. Jien se rapprocha doucement du couple tout en restant caché. C'était un garçon ou alors une planche à repasser, il avait pourtant des traits si féminins. Et pourquoi Gojyo lui enlevait son yakuta ? Il était au courant que c'était un garçon ? Et puis qu'ils arrêtent de s'embrasser, quoi ! Jien avait du mal à reconnaître son petit frère, les deux enfants se déshabillaient mutuellement et s'embrassaient tout le temps, des petits baisers innocents mais des baisers quand même. Le yokai ne savait pas quoi faire s'il restait, il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur et s'il ne rentrait pas son frère découcherait peut-être . Découcher, ce mot le fit sourire, son frère n'avait que 12-13 ans . Il allait partir quand il entendit la cloche des bonzes sonner, aussitôt le blondinet ou blondinette se releva et commença à se rhabiller avec l'aide du semi-yokai. Un dernier petit bisou et voilà le gosse qui part en courant vers le monument bouddhiste .

- Ah Bravo ! En plus il est moine !

Gojyo fit volte face et en voyant son grand frère devint blanc comme la neige .

- Ji…Jien

- Alors comment il s'appelle ?

- Koryu.

- C'est un mec donc ?

- Bin oui bien sûr !

- Allez viens , on rentre !

- Tu…tu vas le dire à maman ?

Jien regarda son frère d'un air surpris .

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Eh bien je préférais que tu ne lui en parles pas !

Avoua le rouquin tout penaud, ce qui fit éclater de rire son frère.

- T'en fais pas je dirai rien !

- T'es le meilleur des grands frères, Jien !!!

Le brun sourit et prenant la main du gamin, rentrèrent vers la maison.

- Jien ? Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

- Tu sais Kogaiji, le prince qui habite dans le château sur la colline, eh bien, il vient souvent par ici, même que je le croise souvent.

Le cœur de Jien rata un battement, est ce qu'il parlait bien de la même personne qui faisait vivre son être ? Ce prince charismatique qui avait le don de faire vibrer son cœur quand il le voyait.

- Tu…tu le connais bien ?

- Ouaih, je te dis qu'il vient souvent dans le coin !

- Et….et tu crois que tu pourrais me le faire rencontrer ? Si tu fais ça Gojyo, je te jure que Maman t'embêtera plus en ma présence .

- D'accord !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

le lendemain chez les Sha

- Jien !Jien ! Jien ! Jien !

- Hummmm, quoi ?

- Debout ! Debout ! Debout !

- Quoi ? Laisse-moi dormir !

- Allez, espèce de marmotte ! Lève-toi !

En grognant, le brun sortit de son lit, il était bien 8 heures du matin ! Pourquoi ce gosse le réveillait si tôt ? De toute manière maintenant il n'avait plus sommeil, il enfila un pantalon qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de boutonner et descendit rapidement l'escalier de la maison, une fois arrivé en bas il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère était absente et pourtant il avait vaguement entr'aperçu deux silhouettes dans l'entrée.

- Gojyo, qu'est que….. ?

Commença t il mais la fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, devant lui était Kogaiji-sama !

D'abord interloqué, Jien devint très pâle en comprenant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais votre demi frère, Gojyo-chan, m'a assuré que je serais le bienvenu et je…n'aime pas trop le château ces derniers temps.

Jien n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur était là devant lui, il était honoré, fou de joie. Mais cette joie se transforma en honte rapidement, il était torse nu, le pantalon ouvert sur son bas ventre devant ce qui semblait être le symbole du charisme.

- Je…je vous en prie, entrez !

Il l'avait dit, il avait réussi à parler. Le prince sourit chaleureusement à cet accueil et entra en enlevant son manteau que le brun prit afin de le débarrasser . Gojyo entra également et fit un grand sourire à son grand frère puis prit la main de Kogaiji pour lui montrer la maison. Jien en profita pour fermer son pantalon, boucler sa ceinture et enfiler un marcel blanc. Quand il les rejoint au salon, l'adulte riait avec le gamin et le brun se dit qu'il était encore plus beau quand il souriait. Le rouquin semblait plus accessible quand il semblait heureux, peut être parce qu'il montrait que lui aussi avait des sentiments . Le brun s'assit à coté d'eux et tout s'enchaîna très vite, Gojyo partit sous un pretexe quelconque afin de les laisser seuls, le prince commença à parler à Jien avec une confiance surprenante et Jien se prit à lui répondre, comme à un égal.

Gojyo ne revint qu'au bout d'une heure, un peu débraillé mais l'air de flotter sur un petit nuage, les deux adultes lui firent une petite place sur le grand canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis et Kogaiji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en demandant :

- Alors elle était contente ?

- De qui ?

Interrogea le rouquin, qui redescendait doucement de son nuage.

- Celle que tu aies aller retrouver .

- Vouiiiiiii !

Toujours sous le charme de se qui s'était passé, le mini-youkai ne rectifia pas le « celle » en « celui », Kogaiji sourit, puis prit congé des deux frères en promettant de revenir le lendemain. Une fois la porte fermée Jien ricana en regardant son cadet :

- Je savais pas qu'un bonze pouvait te mettre dans cet état là !

- Ah c'était trop bon.

- Rassure-moi, vous vous faîtes seulement des bisous, n'est ce pas ?

Le rouge des joues du demi-yokai parla pour lui, ce qui fit éclater de rire le brun qui en profita pour ébouriffer joyeusement les cheveux déjà mi-longs de son frangin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un mois plus tard, tôt le matin

Gojyo prit ses chaussures à la main et marchant sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, mais pour sortir de la maison, il fallait passer par la chambre de Jien et ça, c'était moins évident. Ils les avaient entendu une bonne partie de la nuit et là, il était quasiment sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas encore levés. Il se mit à ramper par plus de sûreté et passa tel une chenille à coté du lit où les deux hommes dormaient paisiblement. Le rouquin se releva une fois arrivé à la porte, se retourna pour contempler la scène : Jien, endormi profondément, enserrait d'un bras la taille de Kogaiji qui était allongé sur lui, la tête sur son torse, une main dans les cheveux du brun. Il avait fallu un petit mois pour que les deux yokais purs deviennent amants. Ils formaient un très mignon petit couple tous les deux, et parfois Gojyo avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille. Depuis qu'ils les avaient surpris en train de se caresser sur le canapé, Kogaiji assit sur les cuisses de Jien, Gojyo s'amusait à les appeler Papa-Jien et Maman-Ko.

- Rentre pas trop tard, gamin !

Gojyo se figea pendant une minute puis sourit et murmura un « oui Papa-Jien » avant de partir en courant dans la direction du monastère.

Celui-ci était en ébullition, des yokais avaient attaqué le haut maître Sanzo, de nuit et Gojyo apprit avec horreur qu'il était mort. Le rouquin courait dans tout le monastère à la recherche du blond, il voulait savoir si c'était vrai, si plus jamais il ne verrait cet homme lui sourire, le seul adulte qui ne le regardait pas d'un air dégoûté. Il s'arrêta devant les appartements dudit moine en haletant bruyamment, mais n'osa pas entrer.

- Tu es Gojyo ?

Le semi-yokai se tourna vers la voix et vit un homme brun assez grand s'approcher de lui.

- Koryu ? Où est Koryu ?

Demanda précipitamment le rouquin sans répondre à la question du brun.

- Calme-toi ! Je m'appelle Shuei, un ami de Koryu…

- Et lui où est il ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dois comprendre que ta présence n'est pas très souhaitée….le maître vient de mourir par les mains d'un yokai et toi, tu te pointes….

Shuei soupira, comment faire comprendre à ce gamin que Koryu ne voulait plus le voir, comment expliquer à ce gosse que la personne pour qui il s'inquiétait ne voulait plus de lui.

- Shuei, laisse nous !

L'appelé ne se retourna pas à cet ordre, il savait très bien de qui il venait et passant à coté du rouquin le regarda avec compassion, puis s'éloigna.

- Koryu…. »commença Gojyo

- A présent je m'appelle Genjo Sanzo !

- Tu es…un Sanzo ?

- Oui depuis que les délinquants qui te servent de congénères ont tué mon maître !

- Arrête Koryu, tu deviens méchant !

- Mais je le pense ! Maintenant tire-toi ! Va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! », siffla le blond.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait…

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, il regardait le blond lamentablement, les lèvres tremblotantes pourtant le jeune Sanzo ne s'attendrit pas une seconde, seule comptait la douleur qui oppressait son cœur. Il n'avait pas été assez fort contre les yokais, il payerait pour tous les autres, Gojyo, son premier amour n'existait plus.

Le cliquetis d'un smith&wesson reveilla le rouquin qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, Koryu le tenait en joue.

- Pars et reviens jamais sinon je te jure que je te flinguerais, espèce d'abomination !

Le rouquin était complètement anéanti, c'était vraiment Koryu qui lui parlait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Koryu n'aurait jamais dit ça.

Comme Gojyo ne bougeait pas, le Sanzo tira sur une des mèches du rouquin afin de donner plus de poids à ce qu'il disait.

- Pars !!! » hurla t il

Gojyo sentait le monde s'écrouler autour de lui, son premier amour le menaçait, le moine qu'il considérait comme un père ou du moins comme un ami était mort, tué par des yokais comme lui, alors c'était vrai ? Il n'était qu'une abomination, incapable d'apporter un quelconque bonheur autour de lui, c'est vrai que c'était trop beau ces derniers jours pour durer. Il aurait mieux fait de mourir, la douleur qu'il ressentait le déchirait de l'intérieur, il devait partir, quitter cet endroit où il avait apprit à connaître le bonheur. Il regarda une dernière fois Koryu, le seul avec qui il avait toujours été lui-même sans avoir peur de se faire frapper.

Le roux partit en courant sans se retourner.

Le bras tremblant, Genjo baissa son arme et contempla du regard l'endroit où se tenait Gojyo auparavant, il ne restait qu'une mèche rouge comme le sang de son maître. Il s'en approcha et la ramassant sentit une présence devant lui, rapidement il pointa son arme sur l'individu, persuadé que c'était Gojyo qui était revenu mais rabaissa son arme en voyant Shuei.

- C'est fini ? » demanda le brun avec un peu de tristesse.

- C'est fini ! » affirma Sanzo en rangeant son flingue.

- Pourquoi m'as tu mis en joue ?

- J'ai pensé que c'était le monstre qui revenait.

- Tu as pensé ou tu as espéré ? » demanda rêveusement le moine.

- Naniiii !?

- Koryu, tu peux tromper tout le monde mais….cette fois n'essaye pas de me mentir. Tu étais amoureux !

- Tu divagues ! Ou tu veux mourir, au choix !

- Tu peux dire tout se que tu veux, mais ce que tu serres dans ta main gauche le prouve. Tu l'aimais vraiment.

- Imaginons deux secondes que se soit vrai, c'est qu'un amour de gosse, ça passera vite !

- Si tu le dis, moi je n'ai toujours pas oublié mon premier amour, mais toi tu es plus fort, peut-être y arriveras tu .

Shuei repartit laissant le nouveau Sanzo seul, celui-ci rentra dans sa chambre et après avoir vérifier que personne ne le pouvait le voir, il ouvrit doucement la main. La mèche rouge était là, bien au chaud.

Personne ne le vit pleurer, il était seul à présent parce qu'il avait décidé d'être seul, et pourtant ses rêves étaient hantés par un semi-yokai roux qui pleurait, en lui jetant des regards d'incompréhension.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

11 ans plus tard

Sanzo et Goku étaient en train de se restaurer dans une auberge, ils étaient à la recherche d'un assassin appelé « Cho Gono » quand le haut moine entendit une conversation intéressante .

- Ça fait un petit moment qu'on a pas vu Don Juan .

- Ouaih tu trouves aussi.

- Bah, il se pointera quand il aura besoin de liquide.

- Il paraît qu'il a recueillit un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qu'était couvert de sang.

Sanzo sauta sur l'occasion en pensant « c'est notre homme » . Après avoir demandé quelques informations, il emmena Goku vers la maison du soi disant « Don Juan ». Il frappa avec un sourire ironique, d'après ses camarades le Don Juan se serait entiché de l'assassin aux yeux verts, quel naze pouvait tomber amoureux d'un assassin ? Quel genre de Don Juan était ce type ?

La porte s'ouvrit et le sourire de Sanzo s'effaça immédiatement. Cet homme avait les cheveux rouges, comme son premier amour, les yeux rouges, comme son premier amour et il était beau comme le souvenir qu'il avait de son premier amour.

Le rouquin aussi se figea pendant une minute, une minute où aucun des deux hommes ne dit un mot, puis il murmura :

- Oy, qu'est ce que tu veux le bonze ?

- Moi je….. » bégaya Sanzo, qui se maudissait, pourquoi fallait il qu'il bégaye maintenant ? « je cherche l'assassin Cho Gono ! » termina t il avec plus de fermeté.

- Cho Gono ? Connaît pas !

- Te fous pas de moi , tout le village sait que tu le couves ! Viens Goku !

( eh oui là je change complètement du manga)

Le singe apparut juste derrière Sanzo et ils arrivèrent à entrer de force chez Gojyo.

- Non mais, vous vous prenez pour qui ?

- Laisse Go-kun », dit calmement Gono, « c'est pour moi que vous êtes venu ?

- En effet, mais la nuit est déjà commencée et il pleut.

Gojyo et Gono se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif avant de questionner le bonze en même temps .

- Et alors ?

- Alors, on partira que demain matin.

- Et tu crois que je vais vous héberger ?

- Les auberges sont fermées et on va pas dormir à la belle étoile.

Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux, il pouvait très bien les mettre dehors c'était son droit le plus absolu mais le bonze là, il lui rappelait étrangement Koryu, son seul amour masculin. Après que celui ci l'avait rejeté, il avait épanché ses pulsions sur la gent féminine, ne laissant plus aucun mâle rentrer dans son cœur.

- C'est d'accord mais le singe dort avec Gono et toi dans la pièce à coté !

Après que tout le monde soit installé pour dormir, Gojyo s'approcha du moine qui regarda la pluie tomber en fumant.

- Genjo ?

- Hum ?

Le moine se figea en prenant conscience que le roux l'avait appelé par son prénom, or il ne l'avait encore entendu son prénom, alors comment pouvait il le connaître ?

Le roux se mit à rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges.

- Ah, qui aurait pu dire qu'on se retrouverait un jour, Koryu .

- Je m'appelle Genjo Sanzo !

- Comment va Shuei ? » questionna le rouquin sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Sanzo.

- Bien….je pense. » répondit le moine en retournant à la contemplation de la pluie.

- Toi, tu as pas changé ! Toujours aussi solitaire ! », déclara Gojyo en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Toi, en revanche tu as changé ! », en disant cela le bonze glissa une main sous la chevelure carmine et caressa doucement les cicatrices de sa joue. »Par exemple ces cicatrices, tu ne les avais pas avant.

- Je croyais que j'étais une abomination », murmura le youkai en chassant la main de sa figure.

- C'est ce que je me répétais à longueur de journée pour tenir le coup. » soupira le moine.

Le rouquin interrompit son geste et le regarda avec étonnement puis reporta sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

- Ce pourrait il que je t'ai manqué, Koryu ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Alors réponds à ma question.

- La réponse est non.

- Bonne nouvelle, toi non plus tu m'as pas manqué. C'est pas ton odeur que je cherchais chez les autres femmes, de même que c'était pas ton visage que je voyais quand je faisais l'amour.

Gojyo s'était rapproché de Sanzo, ils étaient maintenant très près l'un de l'autre, trop près pour Sanzo.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » cracha t il.

- Ma cigarette est éteinte, je la rallume avec la tienne.

Comme un baiser indirect, les deux tiges de tabac s'unirent formant une lumière dorée.

Mais dés que Gojyo eut allumé sa sèche, le moine s'écarta, après avoir jeté sa cigarette par la fenêtre, et s'assit sur son lit, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le yokai de la pièce.

- Si je ne te connaissait pas, je te dirai que tu as peur de moi !

- Laisse moi dormir, sale youkai !

Le rouquin sourit quand le bonze se déshabilla pour se coucher et avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il se rapprocha du moine par derrière, jusqu'à se que son torse touche le dos du blond, qui n'était vêtu que de son haut de cuir noir et son pantalon.

- Oy, mon cœur je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais aussi sexy !

- Lâche-moi, sale mmmh !

Réagissant comme prévu, Sanzo se débattit en se retournant, Gojyo en profita pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser profond, rien à voir avec les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient étant enfants et c'était Gojyo qui le contrôlait, c'était lui qui insinuait sa langue dans la bouche du blond, c'était lui qui léchait le palet de l'ecclésiastique, qui en profita pour allonger sur le lit le bonze qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il cessa de l'embrasser pour reprendre son souffle, Sanzo haletait faiblement et avait les joues rouges.

- Je…je t'ai pas permis de…m'embrasser. », murmura t il en reprenant son souffle difficilement.

- Si tu ne voulais pas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas mordu ou autre chose ? Pourquoi tu as répondu à mon baiser, si tu n'en voulais pas ? Pourquoi tu t'es accroché à moi comme ça ?

- Parce que…parce que c'est la seule chose qui m'a le plus manqué, avec ta présence…

Gojyo ne put articuler un seul mot, le moine venait de lui dire que ses baisers lui avaient manqué ? Il devait rêver ! C'est ça, il était en train de rêver, c'était la seule explication valable !

- Mais tu vas l'embrasser, espèce de Kappa Ero !!!

C'était Goku qui venait de crier, cassant ainsi toute l'ambiance. Le singe se campa devant le couple complètement éberlué et les poings sur les hanches commença :

- Gono, il disait que t'étais malheureux Gojyo et Sanzo, toi je le savais déjà ! Gojyo, je connais Sanzo depuis longtemps et ce qu'il t'a dit eh bin c'est hyper gentil…

- Goku..

- Et même que il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi…

- GOKU !

Le singe se tut immédiatement et se prit un coup de baffeur bien placé.

- Goku, te mêle pas de mes affaires, sinon…

Mais le moine ne put se défouler sur le ouistiti plus avant car deux lèvres impatientes se refermèrent sur les siennes, des lèvres rouges comme les yeux de leur propriétaire étaient rouges.

- Gojyo… »essaya de commencer Sanzo mais le rouquin ne le lui permit pas.

- Ça fait 11 ans que j'attends ce moment, c'est pas maintenant que tu vas m'arrêter.

Et sous les yeux béats de Goku, le yokai à la chevelure sanguine embrassa sauvagement le moine, qui n'avait plus rien d'un moine, il n'y avait plus qu'un homme dévoré de désir en présence de son premier amour.

- Ouaaaah », murmura Goku mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder davantage car Gono l'attrapa par la taille et le porta dans l'autre chambre.

- Maieuh, je veux voir ! » cria le singe.

- Ecoute je pense qu'ils veulent être seuls.

- Mhhmm bon d'accord », sembla réfléchir Goku, « mais tu peux me faire un câlin ? Ils ont l'air d'aimer ça, ça doit être doux de se faire cajoler par quelqu'un.

- Euh…tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux…

- Cool !!!

Owari

Ysa : bon je sais c'est un peu brutal comme fin mais il était une heure du matin et je voulais le finir avant de partir en vacances , sur ce j'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est ma plus longue one-shot. 10 pages sur Word en 12 et Times New roman. Bon bah bonnes vacances !


End file.
